fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
A force to keep souls and spirits in line, angels are cosmic beings that act as subjugators and protectors of souls of those who refuse to pass into heaven or hell. At varying levels of power and ranks they keep the mortal plane free of destructive spirits that may offset the balance. They are invisible and intangible to regular mortals. Spheres of Influence The Hierarchy of Heaven seems to be divided into four separate "spheres", or ranks. Each of these spheres has its own sub-ranks, with lower ranking spheres and lower sub-ranking within each sphere appearing much more abundantly than the members of higher spheres. In general, many members of higher ranking spheres are much more powerful despite being fewer in number. Third Sphere The third sphere is the lowest, and somewhat weakest, ranking Sphere of Influence, with many of its members making up the Hierarchy's shock troops and most of its standing army in general. They are most numerous rank, but also generally the weakest. When facing rogue spirits they are weak attackers, and so tend to be relegated to weaker spirits such as children and young humans as well as non-combative adults. Despite their inherent weakness compared to higher ranks, their greater numbers can make them deadly, especially on higher levels or if they are supporting a much more dangerous type of angel. Angels Numerous and almost pitifully weak, even amongst the other third sphere type angels, members of this sub-rank are simply "Angels" with no further title of honorific to their name. Archangels The stronger forces of the Third Sphere, Archangels tend to appear in small groups of two or three and may be accompanied by Angels of the lower rank. They are still rather weak relative to higher ranks and are not treated with very much importance. Principalities The strongest of the Third Sphere Angels, with some of them even being comparable to Second Sphere ranked Angels, members of the Principality sub-rank are the highest ranking members of the Third Sphere. They tend to specialize in some form of skill such as magic or swordsmanship. Second Sphere Appearing more rarely, Second Sphere Angels are powerful and can be dangerous to even stronger stray and rogue spirits such as those belonging to magi and warlocks. Powers Powers are often wielding melee style weapons and shields as they hunt for rogue spirits, and may lead multiple principalities into battle. Virtues Extremely deadly, even in comparison to higher ranking angels, members of the Virtue sub-rank are fast, powerful, durable, and incredibly aggressive fighters. Dominions The highest ranking members of the Second Sphere. Like Virtues, members of this sub-rank are deadly and brutally powerful, though they are also the least frequently encountered of the Second Sphere Angels.They tend to work in pairs or alongside members of the Third Sphere. First Sphere The most powerful of the three Spheres of influence, they are fiercely powerful and durable, some of them even rivaling Fallen Saints in power. Thrones They often appear inhuman in appearance and are rarely moved more than one at a time. Cherubim Specializing more in brutal strength and direct combat, members of the Cherubim rank are deadly combatants, so much so that even though they rarely appear along side other types of Angels, they are still some of the most difficult combatants a demon can encounter. Seraphim The members of the Seraphim rank are some of the most dangerous Angels that reside in heaven and the highest ranking angels of the First Sphere. The rarest of even the First Sphere sub-ranks, they are capable of subjugating even the rogue spirit of a fallen Demon Lord.